In prior brush structures, the abrasive function is accomplished primarily by the tip ends of the bristles. For example, in toothbrushes, the tip ends do the cleaning, and although the flexing of the bristle under pressure with the tip end serving as the pivot point may cause the shaft portion of the bristles to rub against the teeth and do some cleaning, the design of the tip end is intended to accomplish the primary abrasive action. Thus, the shaft portions of present bristles for brushes are smooth surfaced and the cleaning action by such shaft portions is almost nil.